The present invention relates generally to steering columns and more particularly to polymer composite steering column support housings and assemblies.
Steering column support housings are assemblies used to house and support the various sub-assemblies used to control and steer a vehicle. A support housing typically contains one or more of a steering column, a steering shaft, a tilt head, a telescoping mechanism, a key ignition, an interlock mechanism a wiring harness, and a column shift mechanism. The primary functions of a support housing are to: (1) support the steering column in a vehicle; (2) support the tilt and/or telescoping features of a steering column; and (3) provide for energy absorption in a crash. Support housings also provide, among other things, a place to mount a wiring harness, support column shift mechanisms, support interlock mechanisms, and support key ignitions.
Presently available support housing designs typically utilize a cast metal housing that is attached with brackets to a vehicle""s instrument panel and/or cross car beam. Depending upon the type of steering column (rake, tilt, or telescoping) and the crash energy management scheme (breakaway or internal collapse) utilized, the attachment method of the steering column support housing to the vehicle structure varies greatly. For optimum performance, support housings are designed to meet weight, NVH (noise vibration and harshness), and crash energy management targets required of a steering column assembly.
Design trends with steering column support housings are very similar to other vehicle design features. Lighter, stronger, more easily constructed materials are being investigated to enhance current steering column support designs and to improve component features. This can lead to stronger, safer vehicles that can also meet fuel economy targets.
It is thus highly desirable to design a stiffer, but lighter, steering column support housing with improved crash energy management and NVH characteristics.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a fiber reinforced composite steering column support housing for use in a vehicle. The present invention will provide an inherently stiffer and lighter structure while improving NVH and crash energy management characteristics. Further, by utilizing composite material technology, the present invention allows for integrated tilt, telescoping and mounting features within the design.
The steering column support housing is formed by one of many composite manufacturing processing. This includes but is not limited to compression molding, injection molding, and bladder molding. The goal is to form a one-piece assembly having an integrated tilt, telescoping and mounting features.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.